Anakin Skywalker
The Essential Guide to Characters *Tatooine |birth=20 BBG, Ques |death= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=1.9 meters |mass= |hair=Dark blond |eyes=Blue |skin=Light |cyber=Mechanical hand |era= |house= |affiliation=*Galactic Republic *Hutt Clan Prophecy *Jedi Order *Vodran slavers |rank=Jedi Knight |masters=Obi-Wan Kenobi |apprentices=Ahsoka Tano }} Anakin Skywalker, known to some as the Chosen One, was a male human Force-sensitive slave, and later a Jedi Knight in the Jedi Order. Skywalker was born on the Hutt Space planet Ques, but him and his mother were bought by the Hutt Gardulla Besadii, then by the junk dealer Watto. Skywalker was found by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his former padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi on the desert world Tatooine. Jinn, sensing Skywalker's innate Force potential, believed he was the Chosen One from an old Jedi prophecy. As such, Jinn devised a plan to take Skywalker back to the Jedi temple on Coruscant. Jinn was unable to free Skywalker's mother, however Skywalker went back to the Temple. Due to the Jedi High Council's belief Jinn was too close to the boy, Kenobi was made his master. Kenobi and Skywalker got along well, and one of their first missions was to the planet Aquolene, which a crisis was taking place involving a Trade Federation blockade after the Republic began to tax the Federation's trade routes. Skywalker, Kenobi and Jinn encountered the Sith apprentice Maul there, but managed to escape and return with many of the Aquolene government officials to Coruscant. Skywalker and Jinn were given the task of protecting the officials, however were attacked by Maul, the assassin Asajj Ventress and the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett, which resulted in Jinn entering a coma. Skywalker managed to remain healthy—beginning to form a relationship with one Aquolene woman, Padmé Naberrie. Soon after, Skywalker was Knighted, and then Jinn subsequently died of the injuries he sustained. In the meantime, Skywalker chose the young Togruta Ahsoka Tano to be his padawan and train under him. They were paired by Yoda, the only High Council member left on Coruscant after the rest traveled to Geonosis in an attempt to defeat the Confederate breakaway state. Skywalker, Tano, Naberrie and Jedi Master Siri Tachi then returned to Aquolene, when the blockade had ended. They found that the cities of Theed and Ra'ul had been massacred by the Trade Federation to send a message to Aquolene's queen, Naberrie's sister. When they arrived, they encountered Naberrie's sister and Captain Gregar Typho, along with Amidala's secret husband who had died on Aquolene. Skywalker, Tano, Naberrie, Tachi, Amidala and Typho then traveled to Varykino to check on Naberrie's family, as the two sisters were scared for their family's life. Along the way, Tano and Skywalker were attacked by the renegade Akhuul Nome, which resulted in Nome's death at Tano's hands. Skywalker comforted Tano, as she was afraid of herself due to the fact she had just killed her first sentient being. Biography Early life Skywalker, a human male, was born in 20 BBG, on the quiet Hutt Space world of Ques to Shmi Skywalker, and presumably the Force, as he did not have an evident father, however it was later revealed that his birth was a result of Darth Plagueis, after faking his death, influencing the Force to create life.Lords of the Sith: Immortals He was not originally born a slave, but him and his mother were bought by a group of Vodrans searching for workers. At Anakin's third year of life, Shmi and Anakin were now slaves of the Hutt Gardulla Besadii, who had sent out a squad of Nikto to kill the Vodrans, for they were a threat to the Hutt Clan's slave trade monopoly. Tatooine Besadii brought the Skywalkers, as well as many other slaves, to the Hutt-owned city of Mos Espa on the desert planet Tatooine. At some point, Besadii lost a bet on a podracing tournament and the Toydarian junk dealer Watto came into the possession of the Skywalkers. Watto put Skywalker to work in his junk shop in Mos Espa, and Shmi would cook food for Watto and occasionally help clean his shop. Powers and abilities Equipment Personality and traits Relationships Behind the scenes Anakin is dissimilar from traditional canon Anakin Skywalker, as he was discovered not on accident on Wookieepedia, the Star Wars wiki by Jinn and Kenobi, but on purpose after he was sensed by a Jedi seer. The author's intent is for Anakin to be the main character of the story, and for the story to be the Skywalker saga.I am the author. Appearances *''Lords of the Sith: Immortals'' *''Prophecy'' * * * * * * * * * Sources *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' Notes and references Category:Former slaves Category:Humans Category:Jedi Knights Category:Males